Resistant
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: Bella isn't a weak human. She's a strong, winged experiment, who ends up in Forks with her family. What will happen when she gets into a spat with the Cullens? Discontinued.


**CHAPTER ONE**

_I was dying. My lungs burned while my heart throbbed. The air around me was suffocating. It was too familiar, too painstakingly familiar. Burning red eyes stared at me, and malicious laughter broke out from the wolf-men. I gasped as they slashed my arms and legs, making multiple cuts. I fought, but one injected me with liquid-fire. I writhed in agony and they just laughed at my detriment._

_My heart gave dull thuds. There was about a four second stretch between beats. Another wolf-man injected me with something. It increased the pain, but it was now like getting pummeled with ice chips from the inside. My heart took off like a humming bird, fast and close to silent. Fire erupted in my back, and I felt new muscles flex and shift. Whatever it was, folded into my back, away from the wolves' claws. _The pain was too common now_, I thought as my body numbed over. I still felt the ice-fire but I no longer felt the long claws digging into me._

_I unfolded the long muscles that came from my back, and I felt the wolf-men tearing at something that laid on them. I shrieked in anguish and fright. They were going to take them off! I felt so scared at this, for what reason, I don't know. I pushed and pulled with the new muscles, and my feet lifted off of the ground. The muscles kept a steady tempo, but I heard a faint buzzing noise, and I was electrocuted. The muscles on my back disintegrated into my back, and I dropped towards the ground like a rock._

I gasped as I was pulled back into the real world. We had just pulled up to our new house in my dad's SUV. The tinted windows hid our faces, while we looked out on the world. Everything was so _green_ here in Forks, Washington. It was kind of sad.

I sighed. I just couldn't believe, even when we were so far away from my nightmare, it came in my dreams. That's my best and worst nightmare. It's my best because I was given inhuman powers and _freakin' wings_. It was my worst because I was now an outcast. Well, except for my family, and Max's flock. We were close friends because we were both freaks of nature.

I had come here with my dad, Charlie, and my seven siblings to get _away_ from them. I mean, I loved Max and her flock, but we needed to be around normal people, to find out how much we're like them.

All of us got out of the black SUV. We each carried in one or two boxes. Lolamae, my short, hyper, winged sister used her power over the weight of things to carry six heavy boxes. Lola was relatively quiet, except when you included her in a conversation. She kept to herself, while also getting into everyone's business. So, really, she wasn't that quiet.

Aislinn stared at me with her wide blue eyes. Her name meant, vision or dream, which is appropriate, because she sometimes will see glimpses of the future. I am guessing she peaked at my thoughts while I was dreaming.

Aislinn is a lot like Angel, the youngest from Max's flock. She can read minds of the ones closest to her, sometimes control them, and she can enter anyone's dreams. Her golden hair curved inward at the shoulders.

"Bella?" Aislinn asked. Her eyebrows furrowed as she listened to my thoughts. "What was that about?" Aislinn was only nine years old, and would be going to elementary with her eleven-year old sister, Divya, who would be in fifth grade. Divya meant heavenly, brilliant. She had the ability to influence emotions and water, which is why we give her the middle name Dayla. Dayla means to draw water.

Aislinn had been born with wings, so she didn't have to go through the pain that the five oldest did. Divya also had been born with wings.

"Sweetheart, that was a nightmare of mine that I have a lot," I said, crouching to her height. "It was the day I was gifted with wings." Her eyes widened slightly, but she covered it up. She nodded her head, and skipped to the house. I sighed.

"Hey." I literally jumped in the air. The deep, rusty voice came from Justin, the one in our family who controlled air.

"Don't do that!" I screeched at him.

"Say hey?"

"No! Sneak up on me smart-aleck!"

He snickered. "It's not like I meant to." Justin pushed his brown hair away from his dark blue eyes. His skin was very pale for a certain reason.

"You were already silent as a human, and you have to be even more so as a vampire?" I hissed at him. I know, a vampire with dark blue eyes. Strange, huh? It was the tint of the mutant.

"I was never technically human," He stated. I just _hmmphed_ and began to walk away. He appeared in front of me. "As I was going to say before you jumped, I need to hunt or my eyes will scare some unsuspecting humans." I waved him off, and he jogged towards the forest to catch some animals, his perfect other half and my sister Zila, meeting up with him.

Zila meant shadow. Zila was really her nickname. Her real name was Zelena which meant goddess of the moon. And she really looked like one, especially as a vampire. But like her truly related brother Fang, she could blend into shadows and unlike him, she controlled them.

"Damek, Lyall," I shouted heading toward the house. Damek appropriately means earth, while Lyall means wolf.

Lyall was part wolf, but nothing like the wolf-men we call Erasers. He did have wings, so when he shifted, he was a tan wolf with wings.

Our merry band of mutants consisted of highly gifted people, me being one of them. I soak up certain powers, mostly ones that have to do with mental abilities. So far, I could read and control anyone's mind, unlike Aislinn's ability, I could influence emotions like Divya, I was somewhat clairvoyant, knowing certain things without ever learning them, and I had my own element. Out of all eight of us, four of us had control over an element, each of them different. I controlled fire, and that gave me a mental shield to keep mind readers, more like Angel, from finding out my deadly secret, and a physical shield that made me immune to the fire's deadliness.

"What!" Damek and Lyall shouted back at me from inside the house.

"I call first dibs!" There were some grumbling noises and the boys grumpily waited for me to call my room.

There were three to a room, and as always, no girls shall be paired with a boy. My only choice was to share a room with Lolamae and Zila, as the only real siblings among us (Divya and Aislinn) chose a room together. The boys and we got the largest rooms, as there were three in each room. Charlie got a room to himself.

Which left one room. I automatically declared it as mine, and seeing as I was my flock's leader, they couldn't argue. It wasn't going to be my actual bedroom, but I had a ton of books, so this would be my study.

Lolamae poked me gently on the stomach to wake me in the middle of the night.

"Ungh," I groaned. "What's up?" I asked my pixie-like sister.

"Not much," She whispered. "I'm too vivacious to sleep, so I thought you might have wanted to join me in flight." Her hazel eyes literally glowed with excitement.

"Why are you so excited about school?" Her smile widened.

"We get to go to school again! Ever since that dang vampire bit Justin, we were never sure if he was going to drink one. Now that we know he physically _can't_ be attracted to a human's blood, we get to go back to school!" She started bouncing up and down at the thought.

We weren't normal mutants. We were the immortal kind. Justin had already been immortal, but becoming a vampire made him become more like one. You know that part in my dream that said they injected _liquid-fire _in me? Well they had injected me with vampire venom. I would've changed into a full vampire, but the ice-shards of 2% of Avian DNA stopped it in its track. We were all half-vampires, but we always preferred food. Just the thought of blood made all of our noses wrinkle. We had seen enough of the fluid seeping out of ourselves, having it seep _into_ us was much worse.

I pulled on some cargo pants and switched my shirt for a t-shirt. Lolamae was already dressed to fly, and was now tidying up her side of the room. So was Zila. She had pulled open the glass sliding doors to let in the night breeze. I sighed, and let my seventeen-foot long wings settle. Lola beamed at me. She pulled her brownish-blonde hair into a pony tail considering at how long it was. She gave me another grin before jumping out of the window. Zila gave me a look with her intense green eyes. Her hair went to the middle of her back and was wavy in a natural way. Then, she opened her soot colored wings, and jumped out as well.

!#$%^&*NEXT MORNING BEFORE BELLA WAKES*&^%$#!

STILL BELLA POV

_I was dying. My lungs burned while my heart throbbed. The air around me was suffocating. It was too familiar, too painstakingly familiar. Burning red eyes stared at me, and malicious laughter broke out from the wolf-men. I gasped as they slashed my arms and legs, making multiple cuts. I fought, but one injected me with liquid-fire. I writhed in agony and they just laughed at my detriment._

_My heart gave dull thuds. There was about a four second stretch between beats. Another wolf-man injected me with something. It increased the pain, but it was now like getting pummeled with ice chips from the inside. My heart took off like a humming bird, fast and close to silent. Fire erupted in my back, and I felt new muscles flex and shift. Whatever it was, folded into my back, away from the wolves' claws. _The pain was too common now_, I thought as my body numbed over. I still felt the ice-fire but I no longer felt the long claws digging into me._

_I unfolded the long muscles that came from my back, and I felt the wolf-men tearing at something that laid on them. I shrieked in anguish and fright. They were going to take them off! I felt so scared at this, for what reason, I don't know. I pushed and pulled with the new muscles, and my feet lifted off of the ground. The muscles kept a steady tempo, but I heard a faint buzzing noise, and I was electrocuted. The muscles on my back disintegrated into my back, and I dropped towards the ground like a rock._

I shot straight into a sitting position, sighing in relief, only to scream. Lolamae was so close our noses were almost touching. I had to look cross-eyed just to see her eyes. I scrambled off of the bed away from her.

"Gah!" I said, while also tripping out of my twisted blankets. "Do you have to be so _close_!" She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, readying herself. I put my hand over her mouth. "Never mind. Don't answer that. It's way too early to listen to four hours of your yabbering. No offence."

She shook her head. "None taken." She slid a sideways glance towards me. "How are you?" I gave her a flabbergasted look.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

She shook her head again. "That nightmare was worse than the others. You didn't move at all." I froze. I usually twisted and turned when I got those nightmares, but I never just laid still.

"The dream did seem less vivid," I murmured. The reason to my restless sleeping was how the nightmares were so vibrant. Lola nodded.

"Alrighty then," She said and skipped towards the closet. "I'm picking out your outfit!" I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot more often.

Breakfast was the usual. Everyone inhaled loads of food, the exception being Justin and Zila. They just looked at us disgusted. Aislinn kept drifting in and out of reality. We took little notice. She was probably just checking up on how our day would go. Suddenly, Divya stiffened. Everyone stopped eating and froze. I tried to move into her mind, but I was blocked, as our youngest was already there. Rapidly, Divya stood up, knocking her chair down in the doing. Her silvery, metallic eyes flashed with surprise and fear. Two of our worst weaknesses. Her feathery black hair misted as the humidity of the room instantly increased. At the shoulders, her layered hair curved inward and outward. Divya and Aislinn were almost exact opposites in appearances.

I walked over to Divya and shook her shoulders. She looked at me with the same emotions in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Aislinn can't see your day," She whispered.

AT THE CULLEN'S

THIRD POV

Alice frowned. _I can't see zilch,_ she thought towards Edward. He stiffened at that simple statement.

"What does that mean?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I just know that it isn't going to be good." She sighed. Jasper slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll get through it," He whispered into her hair. Alice sighed. _I hope so_, she thought as they piled into the car.

BELLA POV STILL AT HOME

We all piled into our cars. The mansion-like house we lived in had a huge garage, so we all had our own car, well, save the two youngest.

It didn't matter how old we looked; As long as we can see above the steering wheel, we have our license.

Zila and Justin took their Mazda 6 while Lyall took Divya and Aislinn to their school in his Ford Fusion. Damek and Lolamae went with me in my Sedan Kizashi.

When we all got to the school, we found spots and soon a large portion of the school had crowded around our fancy-shmancy cars. I took a glance around to look for anything suspicious, and some people across the parking lot caught my attention. My gaze zoomed in on them, and I gagged. Then, when I righted myself, I glared. The bronze haired one looked taken aback. I felt my gaze heat up, intensifying.

An oily-black haired teen with some serious acne problems came into my vision. My darkened eyes immediately turned back to my usual shade of brown. He held out a hand.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this wonderful residence. You're the new girl, Isabella Swan, right?" I cursed my father silently. He was going to give us more 'common names' and changed everyone's back at my protesting. Everyone's but mine. He forgot. The last name is kind of an inside joke. Swan, and we're bird kids. Get it? Becasue—Never mind.

"Just Bella," I said and gave his hand a firm shake. His hand was clammy, and I nonchalantly wiped a hand on my jeans. I bid Eric goodbye and made my way to the office with my siblings.

We compared schedules. I had first period English with Lyall, then I had Government with Zila, next Trigonometry with Lolamae, Spanish with Justin, and Gym with Damek. Great, that left me alone in Biology.

In the first half of the day, I made a couple human friends. There was Mike, who was in my English class along with Eric, Angela who was in my Government class, and I had Jessica in Trig and Spanish. Angela was the nicest out of all of them. Mike and Eric just wanted a date out of me, and Mike followed me like a loyal golden retriever. I smirked at that thought. Jessica was just glad to have another person to gossip to.

At lunch, I grabbed a large tray full of food and made my way to the table Lolamae was waving me to. I noticed the five pale ones at a table all by their lonesome in a corner. I passed by our table, setting down my plate and said to them, "Those ones in the corner look kind of lonesome, don't you think?" The others didn't have to look to know what I was planning. I whispered to Justin, "I'll get them ready for the intrusion. You guys get ready to push and pull." He gave a small nod and I skipped toward the vamp's table.

"Sup, pale peeps," I said and watched as they stiffened. "Mind if I and my crew pair up tables with y'all?" I didn't wait for an answer. I pushed two of the vampires' chairs apart to make room. I waved to my siblings and they pushed the table over. The bronze haired one glared at me, but I just grinned at him.

We sat down and chugged down our food. Zila and Justin pushed their food towards us, and Damek and I wrestled over them. I gave a slight huff as he claimed victory, and stole one of his apples.

While I munched on my stolen treat, my eyes studied the vampires. The bronze one glared. I grinned.

"What is _wrong_ with you humans?" He suddenly said loudly. No one else in the cafeteria noticed his outburst.

"Maybe they're not human," The black haired pixie one said out of the corner of her mouth. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, but with vampire and raptor hearing, you have to.

I grinned wider. "Hey, how'd you know?" They all stiffened and the bronze one next to me continued glaring. I huffed and flipped a strand of my waist-long hair over my shoulder. Penny (my new name for bronze one) covered his mouth with his hand. I grinned again. I had been told by many vampires that my scent was the most tantalizing. All those vampires ended up dead. Apparently I was about to be drank by Penny.

I moved closer to Penny, while he leaned away. I kept grinning. Soon enough, I was bending over and whispering into his ear. "Is it too tempting? Are you going to force your family to kill all the humans in this cafeteria?" Then, I whispered harshly, "You couldn't kill me if you tried." Suddenly, my back was to him, and my arms restrained behind me. His cool touch was a vice grip around my wrists.

I leaned into his touch. I rested my back against his chest. He felt familiar. He felt comforting. Except the area around him was tinted with bloodlust. I leaned my neck against his shoulder, and whispered into his ear again. "You can't even scare me." A snarl ripped from his throat, and he looked frightened. I just laughed. "Don't worry," I told him. "I've heard that sound a million times, and anything that made that sound toward me, ended up dead." I continued with my cackling, but when my eyes swept over my table, one of my members was missing. I froze.

Penny smirked, thinking I froze in fright of him. I gave another huff and twisted my way out of his grasp. This meant I used my physical shield to push his hands away from my wrists. He looked astonished and flopped down in his chair, and hand to his head. He started mumbling mostly to himself. I put my face in front of his. His golden eyes stared at me for a second, and he closed his eyes. All I caught from his mumbling was:

"….not human…..never happened before…..wasn't scared to death…killed others?" He then dropped his head to the table with a bang. My eyes swept over my table again. She was still missing.

"Where's Zila?" I asked them. They all looked at her empty spot, and shrugged. I sighed and covered everyone with my mental shield. I felt my eyes burn and intensify. Whenever I used my powers, my eyes would turn a certain color. They turned gold now. There was a bright light over in a shadowy corner that had no visible body. I giggled. I let my shield snap back, and all the people jerked slightly.

I walked towards the corner, and suddenly a shadow moved. Zila rippled into sight, and she sighed, knowing that I had found her. I took hold of her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She made wild movement with her free hand. I sighed. "Do you mind?" She shook her head. I covered her with my mental shield, and entered her mind.

_**I feel so uncomfortable around others like us.**_

"How are they like us?" I asked Zila. She sighed and rubbed her back. Recognition flashed over my face. "They're outcasts; Weirdos." She nodded. "But I don't understand. You were fine around Max and her gang." She sighed.

_**That's because I had my brother with me.**_

"Oh. Do you miss him?" She nodded and started to motion to Penny with her hand, then to me. My eyebrows furrowed. "Me and him are siblings?" She shook her head and motioned to her head. "You're siblings?" She shook her head harder. "I'm not getting this."

_**Never mind, you'll find it out for yourself.**_ I shook my head.

"When did you become Aislinn?" She gave me a grin.

We walked back to our table and sat. Penny was still in the same position I left him in. I finally let myself look over the other vampires.

On the other side of Penny was the pixie girl. She had short black hair that stuck up in a fashionably way. It was obvious she wore designer clothing. They all did. Next to her was a blonde-haired man with many scars covering his arms. Then there was a blonde super model. After her was a tall, wide-shouldered man with short curly black hair. I looked to the man with the blonde hair. I stared at his eyes. Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision like trance. I saw him fighting red-eyed newborns, and he was a red-eyed as well. He didn't like it. He hated the fighting. Then it showed him and the pixie meeting up in a diner. It showed his human life, all the way to the present.

I gasped as I was pulled out. I fell out of my chair, but jumped up almost as quickly as I fell.

"Hey, guys!" I nearly shouted at my family. "I got a new one!" I started bouncing in my seat. They stiffened, thinking it was something terrible. "Nah, don't worry, it's not much. I'll tell you it when we get home." I started to almost vibrate while they relaxed. A new power was always something to be incredibly excited about. I froze when I saw the look the vampires were giving me.

My eyes strayed to the blonde boy that from my vision I found his name was Jasper. The pixie was named Alice. I now knew there were seven of them total: Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

I ran over and hugged Jasper. "Everything will be okay," I told him. I used my own influence over emotions to send him my own. He would feel them anyway, but I wanted him to feel them himself. I could tell I had seconds before he ripped my head off. Abruptly, I was torn from him, but the clairvoyant part of me told me who it was. I hugged Alice.

"What the heck are you doing?" She hissed at me.

"You have no idea how strong he is." I said grinning at her as she pushed me away.

"I think I have plenty of an idea! You had mere seconds before he would tear you to shreds!" Her voice lowered. "You have seconds before _I_ tear you to shreds."

"Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed. "What kind words!" She stiffened due to me knowing her name. I started dancing around, singing 'Don't stop Believing' at the top of my lungs. Lolamae started doing harmony, along with Damek. Lyall and Justin joined me in singing loudly and even Zila swayed in time with the music.

I spun around, getting Zila to join in with me. She giggled. Laughter was the only sound she could really make (if you haven't learned by now, Zila is nearly mute). She mouthed 'This is fun!' to me and I nodded back. I sent a message and we changed into the song 'Firework' with perfect timing. When we ended the song, we made a line and bowed. Everyone cheered, and even the principal was there cheering. The bell rang and everyone whined. I threw away my long since been empty tray. Headed to Biology I go.

I skipped down the hall in high heel boots, dark jeans, and a tight- fitted t-shirt. Everyone said I did great singing, and I just grinned and kept skipping. I made it to my class with Mr. Banner and had him sign my slip. I had a bounce in my step as I made my way to the only available seat.

I grinned. This would be tons of fun. "Hey, Cullen," I said as I flopped onto the stool next to him. "What's up with you?" His eyes darkened a lot since I entered the room. He had a tight grip on the table and leaned away from me. I sighed and dropped my grin. Some people couldn't be convinced. Mr. Banner began to talk about the lesson, but I had already read over it, so I didn't pay much attention.

I leaned over him and grabbed his hand that was close to denting the table. I was prepared for the ice-cold of his hand. I wasn't prepared for the warm shock that was brought with touching him. I looked into his dark eyes. He was studying me closely. "Let me help you," I whispered softly. His hand lessened its hold on the table slightly. That was all I needed. I gently pulled his hand from the table and ran a hand over the dent, using my physical shield to shape it back into normality.

I held his hand for a second, and then placed it into his lap. I looked at his eyes, and saw that they were smiling to some extent. I gave a small smile back and sat back in my chair. He sat normally too, not leaning away from me anymore. I could tell he was about to drink my blood from how he was now leaning _towards_ me. I locked a physical shield around his torso, denying any movement. He thrashed, but my physical shield was stronger than everything, especially vampires. He still didn't give up, and was beginning to hurt himself.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Edward. Stop trying to get out. You know you don't really want to kill me." His eyes widened considerably as he figured out it was me restraining him. I lowered my voice. "You know you _can't _kill me."

He looked at me frightened. "What _are_ you?"

My grin came back full force. "I'm nothing you've ever seen before." I could tell I had seconds before the bell rang. I entered his mind for a second, but was over-whelmed at all the thoughts in his head. "Ah, another mind reader," I said, and then mumbled more to myself, "I seriously doubt I could handle another one." He looked at me like I was crazy again. I just grinned.

"How do you know?" He hissed. "How many mind-readers do you know?"

"Answer to question uno, no comment. Answer to question two," I counted out on my fingers, "Um, four including you. Wait, no, Fang has that weird way of always knowing what you're thinking, and so does Zelena. That'd make it go to six. Wait, there's Max's Voice. He always knows what she's thinking. Or is the he really a she? We still don't know if it's Jeb or someone from the School messing with her head. That probably reaches up to seven." I paused, a finger on my chin. "So, four including you." He openly gaped at me. "Do you need something, Cullen?" He gave his head a shake and opened his mouth. The bell rang. I tousled his already messy hair, saying, "See ya later, Eddie," And walked out.

Gym with Damek was kind of interesting. We had a fight over who was faster, and we had a race. We had to tone it down to human-ish standards, but it was still a load of fun.

After the final bell rang, it was more interesting. All five of the Cullen kids surrounded me, Emmett and Alice being the ones to grab my arms. I just hung limply between them, not even fighting. I knew that I couldn't get out without showing super strength. I screamed for my family, though. No one noticed in the already-too-loud parking lot.

My family soon showed. Zila hissed, seeing me being captured brought back terrible memories. "Bella!" Lolamae shouted. Justin lunged, but they formed a circle around me.

"Let her go," ordered Lyall.

Edward answered. "We'll let her go once we get some straight answers." That sentence brought me to my knees in laughter. My family got why I was laughing and chuckled with me. Edward gave me that you-belong-in-an-insane-asylum-look.

I wiped my eyes. They had watered slightly due to my uncontrollable laughter. I let them go on carrying me while I answered an unasked question. "Most people were never able to get straight answers out of my family, and definitely not _me_." We all started laughing again. Eddie looked pissed off. They waited until I sobered up.

"I suggest you let me go, before I get angry." I realized now that we were in a forest. I could dimly see the parking lot through the mass of green trees. "I will bite you." The Cullen's chuckled. "I'm not kidding. I truly will bite you, and it will hurt." I gave another grin and felt my teeth sharpen and lengthen slightly. I yanked my arm out of Alice's grip and started walking myself. Before Alice could grab my arm again, I dragged my teeth across my forearm. My blood sprouted and spilled. I set my tongue against the cut, and watched as it magically sealed up. It would've sealed up any-who, though. Edward lunged at me at full speed. I was now angry.

I bent backwards at the hips, and he flew over me, his hands grabbing at my arms. I gripped his ankle as he passed over, and threw him back in the ground. Which meant, I threw him into Emmett. My hair flew around wildly as the air around me blew wildly. I had said I controlled an element. I lied. I controlled all of them, but had complete control over fire. I had complete control on the others as well, but what I meant was I didn't have any limitations on it. So, as an example, I could move water with my mind, but I couldn't pull it from the air. I could shift the wind, but could not create it. I could move earth, but not bend it, not like Damek did.

One explanation we have came to was that whoever gave me my powers thought I could deal with them the best. I took care of seven people. So would you think I could deal with four elements?

We also believed I had some form of telekinesis and it got stronger as I did. I could move a lot with just my mind, and I had to admit, it was pretty sweet.

Fire was a literal part of me. You couldn't separate me from fire without losing one of us.

Now I felt the heat building up inside of me, the wild fire begging to come out and burn the vamps to rot in—. I stopped my thoughts there. I didn't like cussing at all. My mind rejected any bad words that came to mind, incase of any mind-readers near by. Let's just say the wild fire was begging to come out and burn the vamps to rot in the opposite place of heaven.

I turned to look over my shoulder at my family. "Go pick up the girls. Leave. We'll be going tomorrow. I suggest you get a head start." There was some protesting. "I'll be fine," I said harsher. They gave me a sad look and nodded. Zila came over and hugged me, and I felt her power to dissolve into shadows seep into me. I gave her an astonished look, but then realized that she had _opened_ herself to me. Zila had always been closed off to everyone; even Justin. But now she opened herself to me, giving me a power I had thought hadn't to do with mental abilities.

She nodded and ran after the others. I faced the Cullens. My eyes would be a blazing orange, or red. It usually depended on how angry I was. But it didn't feel like my eyes were orange or red. It felt like they were _black_. I didn't know if it had to do with my new power, or my seething rage. But I did feel a tint of orange and red combined in my eyes.

There was a long, narrow strip of land between us, behind them was a large clearing. Seeing that clearing, I saw memories. I saw one memory and one memory only. They had almost had a war there with the Voltori, for a stupid reason. But things resolved between them. That was the clearing they would fight in, if it came down to that.

I made my way towards them, a few leaves on the trees I was passing bursting into flames. I paused halfway to them.

"You have messed with the wrong person, _Eddie_," I sneered. He flinched slightly. "You can't kill me, because I am resistant to flames, earth, water, and wind. I doubt vampires could drink me dry." They all winced at the mention of what they are. I was careful to keep my wings tucked tightly into my back. Rosalie glared at me.

"How could a boring, useless human like you be resistant to that?" She smirked.

I grinned back at her. "Maybe I'm not even human." She scowled.

"You sure _look_ human," Edward stated.

I turned my grin to him. "You can't judge a book by its cover." I gave a sigh and dropped my grin. "It's too bad I'm going to have to kill you. Too bad you lunged, Edward." With that, fire burst around me in a semi-circle. I grinned evilly. Many last thoughts of vampires had been something like saying they were being killed by a female hellion.

The Cullen's eyes widened at seeing _why_ I was resistant to fire. They tried to run backwards to the clearing, and I let them go some of the way. But before they could escape, a giant wall of ice surrounded us. The ice soon turned to a wall of fire.

Alice and Jasper clutched each other and Rosalie and Emmett gripped each other in a tight hug. Edward just looked pained.

Alice looked at me with a glare so ferocious I was surprised she could even contain that much anger.

"I can't even believe an un-vampire could be so cruel." Her golden eyes bored into mine, and I was greeted with her past; Parts of her human past that she wasn't aware of. I gasped, and stumbled backwards, slightly losing balance.

I was soon also pulled into Rosalie's past, then Emmett's, and finally Edward's.

I stumbled yet again, and fell into my own flames. They surrounded my body. I felt a ripple pass through my body, and I blended in with the flames. Tears fell down my face. I didn't know how terrible their pasts were.

Edward screamed, and lunged for where I had disappeared. Emmett and Jasper held him back as he looked frantic. Alice came and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, it was for the best. I think she was slightly delusional, and didn't know how capable her power was. She trusted it, herself, and it consumed her. It's better for her to be in a place where she can't be hurt."

"No," Edward croaked. "It wasn't for the best. She was different than other girls. I wanted to know _what _made her different."

I stepped out, and appeared. Tears freely flew down my face, a gentle smile adjourning my face. I looked down, and saw my clothes were torn and burnt. I watched as my clothes changed to a white dress. I shook my head. Lola must've developed the ability to change appearances.

I walked toward them slowly, my fire having died down from me taking its power into me, and the clouds above sprouted snow-white snowflakes. The ground was soon covered with snow. I held a hand out, and a perfect snowflake floated elegantly into my hand. I giggled, and seeing the color of the snow, I compared my skin color to the snowflake. My skin seemed to be a shade away from pure white.

I continued walking towards them. I first approached Edward, who looked very handsome around snow. I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"You still can," I whispered to him. He then pulled me into a hug. I melted myself against him, hot against cold.

We pulled apart. I looked into his swimming golden irises and felt something I'd never felt. I laced my fingers with his without even looking down.

**Hey! So what did you think of me first chappie?**

**Pronounciations of names:**

**Lyall: Lie-ull**

**Damek: (his is kinda self-explanatory) Da-mek**

**Zila: Zil-la**

**Aislinn: Ais- (kinda like the vowel sound in 'raise') lin**

**Divya: Div-yu**

**Lolamae: Low-lu-may**

**The others are names you have heard before. You should know how to sound them out.**

**I know I'm suckish at writing, because I never get reviews. So I'm fine without them. I'm writing this just for me. Too bad I'm publishing it then.**


End file.
